Isabella
by Demonic Bunny Rini
Summary: Just a Short Story I Wrote Cause of boredom


Isabella

Drip, Drip, Drip  
Drip, Drip, Drip

The Red Liquid fell to the white carpet from My Wrist. I then heard a loud Bang on My Door; I jumped when I heard it.  
_"Open This Door Now" The Voice Bellowed From the other Side of the door, The Voice Was My Step Father._

"_Open This Door Now" The Voice Bellowed From the other Side of the door, The Voice Was My Step Father._

"" I screamed slightly stuttering it  
"Bitch Open This Door Now" He Bellowed again. I could Hear the Anger building in his Voice  
"NO" I Yelled  
"Isabella Open This Door Now" A New voice came from the other side of the door,  
"Mother" I whispered  
I looked down at the floor and notice the blood has created a large puddle on the carpet.  
I also notice that it grew quiet; I started to think that they left me alone. I was wrong A few seconds later my door came flying My Brown eyes widen when I saw my step-father and my Mother standing there, behind them my eighteen year old older brother. He wore a smug smirk on his face.  
My Mother and my step-father started to walk towards me.  
I started to back up till my back was against the wall.  
"You should of Listen to me bitch when I told to open the door" My Step-father Michael said  
He then punched me in the face.  
It causes my head to hit the wall I fell to the floor in pain. The then wrapped his hand in my dark brown hair and dragged me to the middle of the room. I was screaming in pain but he still dragged me.  
He then dropped me. I was about to get up.  
I then got a boot to the stomach, and to the face I can feel myself starting to lose consciousness. He continued hit me and kicking me everywhere while my Mother and Brother watched I could see the Smirks on their faces. He hit me one more Time and I heard something snap in my body and everything when black my breathing stopped, my eyes still open in pain. I lied there motionless, limp, and dead. The Last Thing I heard was their laughter and the door closing. The next thing I knew was that I was feeling different. "Am I in Heaven" was the first thought in my head. I looked around and notice that I was still in my room. But wait I died I sighed and got up and stumbled to my vanity. I looked into the mirror and gasp. "I changed" I said and gasped again my voice was more … Demonic sounding. I studied my new image. I once Brown eyes now a glowing red. My Short Brown hair now is a beautiful long silvery color. My Chocolate brown Skin stayed the same. I looked around my room and saw something on the bed. I walked over to the bed and saw a long scabbard. I picked it up and examined it I pulled at one end and it came apart revealing two swords I touched the blade of the sword and all of a sudden a sudden rush of Blood lust. I put the swords back together and stepped out of my room my long white dress was dragging on the floor. I open the first door I came too it was my brothers. I walked in silently and saw him screwing his new girl. She was on top of him moan and screaming I quietly walked up behind her and took one of my swords I raised my arm and swung at her neck. My sword went straight though her neck her head feel on my brother. He thought she was going to go down on him till he open his eyes. He looked down and screamed and scrambled off the bed kick her head and corpse on the other side of the bed. He looked at me his eyes were filled with fear. He looked at my eyes and screamed again cause of their color. "What are you?" He screamed  
"Your worst nightmare Andrew" and with that I brought the sword I use to kill his woman up and slice him In half his blood splattered on me soaking me I just stood there emotionless. I walked over to my parent's room and quietly slipped in there. I walked over to my step dad side and took his head clean off his shoulders. I then started to make noise knowing my mom is a very light sleeper. She shot up and looked around, I made another noise and she screamed and cuddle next to Michael but she felt something wet and turned on the light to see her husband decapitated. I smirk and saw her looked she saw me and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE" I remained quiet and took my sword and swung at her. She moved from the bed just in time I missed her .She then bolted out of the room running down the hall. I simply followed her walking she ran into my brother room and screamed at the sight. She started to sop and scream hysterically. It made me smile to see her like this; she dropped to the floor and started to pray to God.  
"Please Lord don't let me die don't let me die."She screamed and cried.  
I walked over to her and looked at her with emotionless eyes  
"WHO ARE YOU WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WHY WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU" She Screamed  
I stayed emotionless and grabbed my weapon. I took the blades and stabbed her in her stomach I then slit her throat. I watched her slowly die bleeding when she finally took her last breath I walked out the room and sat on my bed and start to laugh I feel into a deep slumber laugh it felt so good.  
Three days had past and the house reeked of decomposing flesh; I loved that smell. I was sitting on my bed when I heard the door open.  
"Hello Oh God what is that smell" A Voice came from the front of the house.  
I heard the footsteps coming towards the back of the house. I heard the person who was a female entered the room where my mother, brother and his woman was in.  
"Oh My God Sarah, Andrew, Crystal Oh My God oh My God" I then heard her calling someone  
"Hello…Yes there is an emergency I am at my friend house and everyone is dead" She screamed into the phone. I heard her then tell them the address and she hung up the phone and ran out the house. I sighed and grabbed my swords and hopped out of the window.  
2 days later  
I was perched in a tree looking down at the funereal that was happening at the moment. The police did a full investigation and could not find a trace what happen. I was very satisfied with my work; this was the first of my very many accomplishments. I looked down again as they closed my mother casket. I smirked and mumbled "Why it's me mother and the reason I'm doing this because this is karma coming back to get you"  
I let out a cold, dark chuckle and hopped down from the tree I was perched in and walked away from the funeral not knowing where I'm but knew I was going to get a feel of that satisfaction of killing soon. As I walked off I started to laugh very loud and dark as I felt eyes on me as I walked away.


End file.
